Besar al zorro
by Angron11
Summary: Un entrenamiento de Naruto con Kurama sale terriblemente mal, y ahora depende de Sakura que no sea irreversible, ¿que tendrá que hacer?. Oneshot, NaruSaku, rated T.


Besar al zorro

 **Hola buenas! Aquí con un pequeño oneshot NaruSaku, que después de actualizar pasión y color me quede con ganas de más. La inspiración me vino por esa brillante imagen de ladygt que tiene este fic... la veo y me sigo riendo, puro Naruto, y puro NaruSaku xD en fin, disfrutadlo, un saludo!**

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia, y si a alguien se le ocurre hacerla en versión SasuSaku, que se acuerde de poner al pelinegro volviendo a intentar asesinarla, que es la única interaccion que tienen... y si es naruhina, un par de desmayos y una muerte de Naruto porque hinata es incapaz de comportarse como un ser adulto conncaoacudad de hablar y moverse en lo referente al rubio, no estaría de más y se llevaría mi fav. En fin... NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato, la gran aldea de la hoja, hogar de los mejores ninja del continente. Ninjas que, tras el fin de la guerra hace ya más de un año, se encontraban inmersos en labores de reconstrucción y de entrenamiento, preparándose para garantizar con sus vidas si fuese necesario esa paz por la que habían combatido. Y entre ellos destacaba un ninja rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, tanto por esfuerzo durante la guerra, como durante la paz. En el ámbito profesional, el rubio estaba ya a un solo paso de alcanzar la cumbre: tras combatir a su enemigo más acérrimo, los estudios y las matemáticas, el uzumaki había conseguido su ascenso a chuunin, y a partir de ahí todo fue sobre ruedas. El joven ya era sannin de pleno derecho, y completamente merecido, y gastaba su tiempo en realizar mil clones para ayudar a reconstruir la aldea, misiones para garantizar la paz y misiones diplomáticas con el resto de aldeas. Konoha no sólo tenía a un ninja aventajado, tenía también a un líder carismático, una persona capaz de aunar intereses enfrentados bajo el estandarte de una noble causa y acabar de una vez por todas con las guerras, y el rokundaime hokage, kakashi hatake, estaba dispuesto a allanar el terreno completamente para que, cuando el rubio ascendiese a nanadaime hokage, como todo el mundo esperaba, ya tuviese los contactos necesarios para su propósito.

Pero no toda la vida era color de rosa. En el ámbito sentimental el rubio andaba más perdido que rock lee en un desfile de moda. Ni Kurama ni nadie con dos dedos de frente se explicaba eso: Naruto era el prototipo de hombre ideal. En el aspecto físico era alto, fuerte, de piel tostada, pelo rubio vivo y penetrantes ojos azules, un imán para las féminas; en el psicológico, era cierto que todavía era muy inocente, pero no dejaba de ser una persona bondadosa, amable, con una voluntad de hierro y la facultad de hacer reír hasta al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha; y a todo esto había que añadir que procedía de un clan legendario del cual era el único heredero y que era el jodido héroe del continente. No debería de tener el menor problema para encontrar pareja. E, irónicamente, no venía el problema por el lado de ellas: Naruto recibía peticiones de citas a diario, e incluso propuestas de matrimonio. Y las rechazaba todas. Había rechazado a Hinata hyuuga, heredera del prestigioso clan de konoha; a Koyuki, la bellísima daimyo del país de las nieves; a Shion, suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio; a Hokuto, Hoshikage de la aldea oculta de la estrella; y a infinidad de hijas de daimyo y nobles de indudable belleza. Incluso había rechazado una propuesta matrimonial realizada por Iwa para emparejarle con la nieta del tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, que iba acompañada de una dote tan alta que konoha podría haberse recubierto de oro… y con varias capas.

Kurama, pensando que todos esos rechazos del rubio se debían a que, en su inocencia, no sabía que podría hacer con una mujer y tenía miedo de hacerle daño a la mujer con la que saliese (y con el añadido de prepararlo por si alguna fémina se aprovechaba de él y buscaba quedarse embarazada para atarlo, que los genes del rubio ahora eran más preciados que el oro), había decidido darle "la charla" junto al elenco del resto de posibles figuras paternas del rubio, Iruka Umino y Kakashi Hatake. Obviando el hecho de lo desastroso de la charla, donde el biju le hablo de marcar el territorio ante posibles rivales y de cómo marcar a la hembra al estilo Kitsune para convertirla en tu compañera fiel dentro de un posible harem; Iruka demostró una total y absoluta, a la par que preocupante, inexperiencia en el campo sexual; y Kakashi solo supo darle consejos basándose en una novela pornográfica escrita por un pervertido declarado; creando en el uzumaki un terrible batiburrillo de ideas pervertidas que seguramente le provocaría secuelas irreversibles, el zorro se fijó en algo: Naruto siempre preguntaba sobre qué le podría gustar a una persona concreta. Y esa persona concreta no era otra que su gran amor desde la infancia: Sakura Haruno.

Sakura haruno… otra que andaba igual de perdida que el rubio. Tras toda una infancia pregonando su amor por Sasuke Uchiha a los cuatro vientos, haber llorado un mar de lágrimas cuando se fue de la aldea, haberle perseguido por todo el continente y haber tenido su enamorado y mejor amigo, Naruto uzumaki, que sacrificar un brazo y su adolescencia para traerlo de vuelta, la pelirrosada, en lugar de ser inmensamente feliz, se sumió en la confusión. Se la veía taciturna, dubitativa, aunque su madre en todo menos en la sangre, Tsunade Senju, sabía el motivo. Y lo confirmó cuando la ojijade rechazó de plano al Uchiha cuando éste la ofreció iniciar una relación. Pero, en lugar de esto favorecer una relación con el rubio, solo dejó las cosas en una turbia calma. Sakura no hizo más que torpes intentos de acercarse al rubio, como si no supiese qué hacer. Cualquiera pensaría que quizás la haruno tampoco amaba al uzumaki y sólo quería conservar su amistad, pero Kurama tuvo claro que ese no era el caso desde que la ojijade casi destruye media aldea en un ataque de celos cuando, mientras los compañeros de equipo daban un ameno paseo, una joven intentó robarle un beso al uzumaki tras apartar de un empujón a la pelirrosada. Las madres todavía hablaban de un demonio con nueve mechones de pelo rosa flotando en el aire persiguiendo a un aterrado Naruto (que se había atrevido a salvar de su muerte a esa arrastrada en lugar de abandonarla a su cruel y merecido final) por cada esquina de la aldea para darle una paliza, para conseguir que sus hijos se portasen bien.

Pero, aún con esos ataques de celos de la haruno, ninguno daba el primer paso. En el caso de Sakura, Tsunade e Ino tenían una vaga idea del porqué: culpabilidad y síndrome de inferioridad. Naruto era el héroe del mundo y había sufrido mucho por ella, la haruno no se veía merecedora de un hombre como él. Aunque solo ella pensaba así, incluso la matriarca haruno, que había visto con malos ojos al rubio toda su infancia, había caído rendida ante las continuas atenciones que el ojiazul prestaba a su hija. Puede que fuese un poco limitado en algunos momentos, y muy ruidoso, pero veía que amaba a su hija con todo su corazón, y que su hija era feliz con él. Y eso es lo que toda madre quiere para su hija al fin y al cabo: que sea feliz. Pero Sakura parecía no darse cuenta, y Naruto no iba mejor. El rubio, a pesar de parecer una persona valiente y ambiciosa, realmente solo tenía tres aspiraciones en la vida: lograr la paz en el mundo, la cual ya tenía encarrilada gracias a su papel en la guerra; ser hokage, que ya era un secreto a voces que lo cumpliría más pronto que tarde; y… conquistar el corazón de Sakura haruno. E, irónicamente, sentía un miedo atroz a fracasar en ese último sueño. Un fracaso no significaría solo perder el amor de la única mujer que había llamado su atención, podría implicar perder a su mejor amiga.

Así que ambos se encontraban en tierra de nadie en este aspecto, y nadie sabía cómo avanzar. Nadie salvo el gran Kurama no youko, que tuvo una brillante idea. Pero antes debía de entrenar con su cachorro una nueva técnica, una para la que necesitaría a una espectadora especial. Empleando un clon del rubio como cuerpo físico, pidió a Naruto reunirse con él en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, donde se encontraron con dos personas: fukasaku, el gran sapo sabio, y a Sakura haruno, que había sido citada allí por su maestra de manera urgente para una misión especial que la ocuparía todo el día. Los dos jóvenes se extrañaron por el público, por lo que el biju procedió a explicar todo desde su cuerpo temporal.

-Na… ¿Naruto?- preguntó una sorprendida Sakura.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Sakura chan!- contestó con alegría el rubio. Siempre se alegraba al verla, y eso le encantaba a la haruno, que se sonrojó ligeramente ante esa sonrisa.- No lo sé, me ha citado Kurama. ¡Pa, tú también estás aquí!

- **Hola Naru chan.** \- respondió el sapo con serenidad.- **a mí me ha convocado Kurama Sama, él os lo explicará.**

- **Exacto. Cachorro, he estado trabajando en un nuevo jutsu, uno que te permitirá ser aún más fuerte. Está basado en la fusión de los sapos, es un jutsu de mimetismo animal.**

-¿Mimetismo?- preguntó un confundido Naruto.

- **Si, Naru chan.** \- continuó explicando el sapo.- **te explico: normalmente, tú y Kurama sois dos personas diferentes. Tenéis cada uno vuestro chakra y vuestra forma de pensar, y eso es un problema porque os debilita: tardáis un tiempo en transferiros chakra, en acordar vuestras tácticas… imagínate tener todo el conocimiento y poder de Kurama en combate. Y hemos encontrado una forma, una basada en nuestra asistencia para el modo sabio. Te fusionarás con Kurama, y formaréis un nuevo modo biju aún más poderoso, uno que te hará casi invencible.**

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Naruto con emoción, al imaginarse con forma de un zorro antropomorfo gigante, con garras y colmillos, y una masa eterna de chakra.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Un momento Naruto…- intervino la ojijade.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces?

- **Simple: este jutsu tiene riesgos.** \- continuó explicando el sapo, mientras Naruto se tensaba. ¿Riesgos?.- **no te preocupes, no creo que pase nada, pero nunca está de más tener un médico cerca.**

- **Eso cachorro, no te preocupes. Tú sólo relájate y esfuérzate en visualizar nuestra unión. Piensa en nosotros unidos, yo me encargo del resto.** \- declaró el zorro, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto y Sakura les miraba preocupada.- **bien, cuando estés preparado, avísame y yo lo hago.**

-Ten cuidado, Naruto…- rogó la haruno, contestándole Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Sakura chan… ¡vamos, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto, imaginándose con decenas de metros de altura y nueve grandes colas a la espalda. Sería algo alucinante, ¡como para negarse!

Kurama cerró los ojos de su cuerpo clon y concentró chakra rojizo a través de su brazo. Tanto Naruto como él empezaron a brillar, hasta que una inmensa nube de humo comenzó a envolverles. Tanto Sakura como fukasaku apartaron la mirada y tosieron un poco mientras el humo se disipaba, esperando encontrarse a una especie de hombre zorro, o quizás el cuerpo de Kurama con los ojos azules de Naruto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un pequeñísimo zorro bebé de menos de medio metro de altura, con orejas desproporcionadamente grandes y dos enormes ojos azules, que miraba alrededor con confusión mientras movía sus nueve esponjosas y suaves colas a su alrededor. El zorro emitió una especie de gruñido agudo, revelando que no era capaz de hablar pero que claramente tenía la consciencia de Naruto, mientras Sakura lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y ternura. Era extremadamente adorable, parecía un peluche gigante con esos ojos azules tan bonitos del rubio. Pero fukasaku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **Oh oh…** \- croaba la rana, con una expresión de preocupación, mientras Sakura y Naruto-Zorro le miraban con confusión.

-¿Cómo que "oh oh", fukasaku sama?- preguntó Sakura, mientras el pequeño zorro emitía un suave ladrido.

- **Algo ha salido mal… muy mal…** \- contestó el sabio sapo, mientras el pequeño zorro abría sus ojitos con terror.- **Esto no debería de haber pasado así…**

-¿Cómo que no debería de haber pasado así?

- **Supuestamente, Naruto y Kurama deberían de haberse fusionado ligeramente, quizás adoptando naru chan algunos rasgos zorrunos como garras o colmillos, pero se han fusionado completamente, y de forma desastrosa… quizás Naruto no ha visualizado bien su transformación…** \- expuso la rana, mientras Naruto-Zorro le dirigía un gruñido de enfado.

-Pues deshacerlo y ya está.- sugirió Sakura con preocupación, mientras el sapo posaba su mano en el pequeño zorro y se concentraba en una pose de esfuerzo. Tras unos segundos, el sapo se apartó con preocupación.

- **Maldición, naru chan está muy nervioso y no consigue concentrarse, y si no me ayuda yo no puedo deshacerlo.**

-¡Baka! ¡Haz lo que te dice Fukasaku sama!- le gritó con tensión Sakura al minúsculo zorro, que solo le dirigió un ligero gimoteo a la pelirrosada y la miró con esos ojos azules inmensos, provocando que a la fémina la sentase mal el gritarle. Demonios, Naruto en esa forma era jodidamente adorable, era como gritarle a un cachorrito indefenso…

- **¡Si le gritas es peor Sakura san!** \- exclamó fukasaku, mientras volvía a intentar deshacer la técnica, sin éxito.- **y no podemos estar así mucho tiempo… aumenta mucho el riesgo.**

-¿El riesgo? ¿Cómo que el riesgo?- preguntó una alarmada Sakura, mientras el pequeño zorro se acercaba ansioso al sapo.

- **Naru chan jamás había empleado esta técnica antes, el plan era usarla unos segundos… cuanto más tiempo pase unido a Kurama, más fuerte será su unión… y más probable es que le deje secuelas… o que sea para siempre**.- al por esto último, el pequeño zorro entró en pánico, moviendo sus nueve colas alrededor sin control. Sakura estaba pálida, no sabía qué hacer.- **Sakura san, tienes que conseguir que se distraiga y se relaje, si lo haces Kurama podrá desde dentro deshacer la técnica.**

-¿Cómo le distraigo?- preguntó una apurada Sakura, temerosa por su buen amigo.

- **No sé, tú eres su amiga, háblale de algo, lo que sea.** \- sugirió fukasaku. Durante unos minutos, Sakura intentó sacarle cualquier tema de conversación, pero Naruto no se calmaba, y cada vez parecía más nervioso… viendo que no funcionaba, el anciano sapo decidió optar por otra táctica.- **Sakura san ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? Es algo importante Naru chan, quédate aquí.** \- tras alejarse unos pasos, la rana se dirigió a la haruno, que estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.- **Sakura, tenemos que encontrar la manera de relajarle ya…**

-Lo… lo sé, pero… pero… no se me ocurre nada.- contestó una enormemente preocupada Sakura.

- **Yo tengo una idea, una… radical…**

-¿radical?

- **necesitamos que Naru chan se relaje, y para ello solo se me ocurre una manera…** \- el sapo tomó aire antes de continuar.- **bésale**.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en estado de shock la haruno.

- **Ya me has oído, besándole estoy seguro de que se distraerá del problema, y Kurama san y yo podremos deshacer la técnica.**

-No…no… - contestó con un notable sonrojo la pelirrosada.- ti… tiene que haber otra solución shannaro…

- **Ninguna que logre rápido deshacer la técnica… mírale, ya está empezando a tener gestos extraños.** \- comentó el sapo señalando al zorro diminuto, que se estaba rascando la oreja con su pata trasera con mohín indefenso adorable para la pelirrosada. Demonios, maldito Naruto Kitsune kawai...

-Pe… pero… es un… ¡es un zorro! No… no puedo besar a un zorro, por tierno que me parezca- confesó inconscientemente la ojijade, fruto de la tensión

- **No se queje Sakura san, podría ser peor… si se hubiese fusionado conmigo en lugar de con Kurama, ahora tendríamos delante un batracio de metro ochenta con peluca rubia.** \- declaró fukasaku, mientras Sakura adoptaba una expresión de horror al imaginarse siendo besada por tan repugnante ser.- **hazlo por él, naru chan te necesita…**

Sakura sudo frío mientras pensaba qué hacer. Y entonces miró a ese pequeño zorro, y se decidió. Debía de ayudar a Naruto. Tras tragar grueso se acercó a un confundido Naruto-Zorro, que la miraba con esos ojos azules inmensos intentando descifrar que iba a hacer la pelirrosada. Con decisión tomó al pequeño zorro en sus manos, y lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose, zafiro contra jade. Y entonces, la haruno le dio un suave beso en el hocico al animal. Naruto zorro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para acto seguido volver a envolverse en humo. Sakura sintió como caía hacía delante, encima de alguien, por un repentino peso en sus brazos, y cuando el humo se dispersó se vio ante el rostro del uzumaki, ya en su estado normal, que se encontraba sosteniéndola en el suelo encima de su propio cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, y sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Como impulsados por una fuerza irresistible, ambos se fueron acercando, hasta que se volvieron a besar. Al principio con suavidad, después con más ahínco a medida que se sentían más cómodos. Sakura sintió un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago, e instintivamente enredó sus dedos de la mano izquierda en la parte de atrás de la cabellera del ojiazul, mientras posaba su otra mano suavemente en su pecho. Naruto sentía su corazón salirse del pecho de la emoción, e instintivamente también puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de la haruno, buscando acariciarla mientras profundizaba el beso. Estuvieron así minutos, hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

- **Ejem ejem...-** tosió el sapo sabio con una suave sonrisa.- **… veo que ha funcionado…** \- ambos jóvenes, ya fuera del hechizo, se sonrojaron violentamente, ayudando el ojiazul gentilmente a levantarse a la kunoichi, que se encontraba roja como un tomate por la mezcla de felicidad por el beso y de vergüenza por haberlo hecho delante de esa rana sabia…

-Maldita sea pa, casi… ¡casi me conviertes en un zorro para siempre dattebayo!- se quejó el rubio, intentando centrarse en el problema reciente para cambiar de tema, completamente avergonzado.

-Exacto, ¡usted y Kurama son unos insensatos!- añadió una también avergonzada Sakura, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.- Y tú…- continuó, dirigiéndose a Naruto, con una mezcla de vergüenza, ira y felicidad.- ¡eres un baka! ¿Se puede saber que has hecho para acabar así, shannaro?

-Sa… Sakura chan… yo… yo sólo hice lo que me ordenaron, dattebayo…- contestó un apurado Naruto.

- **No nos enfademos todavía, que no sabemos qué no salió bien aún…** \- comentó con prudencia el sapo.- **Naru chan, basta de entrenamiento por hoy… convócame a Kurama sama con un clon para que analicemos que es lo que ha fallado… tú vete a dar una vuelta… Sakura san, vendría bien que le vigilase este día, por si hay algún problema… es sólo precaución…** \- ambos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, recordando aquel beso, y se sonrojaron violentamente ante esa sugerencia… toda la tarde… juntos, como en una…

-Sa… Sakura chan…- dijo un nervioso, pero decidido a ir a por todas, Naruto.- el estar como zorro me… me ha dado hambre… te… ¿te apetece comer algo? Invito yo…- Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír dentro de su sonrojo, para luego contestar.

-Va… vale… Naruto…- la haruno sentía su corazón estallar en su pecho de felicidad. Ella quería a Naruto, y era correspondido, y ya se habían besado. Después de ese beso, ya era incapaz de renunciar a él.

Y, tras convocar un clon el rubio, ambos se fueron en dirección al centro de la villa, mientras por el camino se dieron inconscientemente la mano entre sonrisas. Mientras, en el campo de entrenamiento, Kurama y fukasaku esperaron unos minutos a que se fueran para hablar. O más bien, caerse al suelo de la risa.

- **Veo que ha funcionado, Kurama sama.** \- consiguió balbucear entre risas el sapo sabio.- **esos dos al fin han dado el paso.**

- **Exacto… eres un gran actor, batracio parlante…** \- reconoció el kiuby entre carcajadas.- **tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso el gaki de nervioso cuando insinuaste que podía ser permanente.**

- **Sólo me dejé llevar… hacía décadas que no me lo pasaba tan bien… aunque fue un poco cruel el transformarle a traición e impedir que usase su chakra para cambiar el henge, Kurama sama.** \- afirmó con un poco más de seriedad él batracio, para luego volver a reír con fuerza al recordar a Naruto en forma de zorro rascándose la oreja con la pata trasera en un ataque de pánico.

- **Si se te ocurría otra forma para que estos dos miedosos se besasen de una vez… hasta tsunade estuvo deacuerdo con el plan y le dio el día libre entero a la chiquilla para que nadie nos molestase…**

- **Seguro que habría una forma menos intrincada.**

- **Seguro, pero… ¿tan divertida?** \- preguntó con una zorruna sonrisa el biju, para luego volver a romper a reír con el sapo.- **Además, todos hemos salido ganando, así que que no se quejen.** \- sentenció el Kitsune, y razón no le faltó. A ese beso le siguieron cientos más. O miles, nunca nadie llevó la cuenta. Dicen que el primer paso es el más difícil, y al fin estos dos lo habían dado. A partir de ese momento, todo fue sobre ruedas, y todo gracias a un astuto Kitsune, una rana que se las sabía todas y una pequeña actuación con misterio incluido. Solo tuvo la haruno que besar al zorro.

* * *

 **Y fin! Un poquito de esa comedia romance que tanto me gusta hacer. Como veis, Kurama es muy listo, y un cabrón de campeonato... con lo fácil que sería emborracharlos en una fiesta y ya... pero claro, ahí no se lo pasaría tan bien, admitid que encaja en la picardía zorruna de Kurama hacer sufrir un poco a Naruto de vez en cuando XD y me gustó meter a fukasaku, es un batracio que me cae MUY bien. Como veis el plan funcionó, el Kitsune es muy listo, y sabía que Naruto jamás se negaría a practicar un jutsu tan flipante. A partir de ahí, solo actuar.**

 **Lo de Naruto bebe peluche zorro... se que muchas le dejaríais así, menos mal que Sakura le quiere en versión humana XD " besar al batracio" hubiese sido mucho más... terrible, no os parece? Aunque Fukasaku no lo hubiese visto así XD Me ha hecho tanta gracia la idea que os la he añadido al final, disfrutadlo tb.**

 **Si os queréis imaginar lo que Sakura pensó cuando le hablaron de un batracio rubio de metro ochenta, solo tenéis que ver la imagen del fic. Ladygt, desde este humilde autor, ERES UNA ARTISTA. Espero que os haya gustado (el detalle de Oh oh, croaba la rana tb está para haceros reír un poco a XD), nos vemos en el resto de mis fics, un saludo!**

* * *

EXTRA: BESAR AL BATRACIO

… **Sakura, tenemos que encontrar la manera de relajarle ya…**

-Lo… lo sé, pero… pero… no se me ocurre nada.- contestó una enormemente preocupada Sakura.

- **Yo tengo una idea, una… radical…**

-¿radical?

 **-necesitamos que Naru chan se relaje, y para ello solo se me ocurre una manera** … - el sapo tomó aire antes de continuar.- **bésale**.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en estado de shock la haruno.

- **Ya me has oído, besándole estoy seguro de que se distraerá del problema, y Kurama san y yo podremos deshacer la técnica.**

-No…no… - contestó con un notable sonrojo la pelirrosada.- ti… tiene que haber otra solución shannaro…

- **Ninguna que logre rápido deshacer la técnica… mírale, ya está empezando a tener gestos extraños**.- comentó el sapo señalando al enorme batracio de metro ochenta con ese pelo rubio, que hinchaba su papada mientras croaba y capturaba una mosca al vuelo, para horror de la ojijade. Para la haruno, a pesar de que no le desagradaba besar al Naruto baka de ojos azules, besar a esa masa verde verrugosa no entraba en sus planes…

-Ni loca… no, lo siento pero no… no puedo.- declaró tragando grueso. Joder, que era condenarle a estar así toda la vida, pero es que era incapaz. Iba a salir corriendo cuando fukasaku le adivinó las intenciones.

- **Ah no, ni se te ocurra huir.** \- gritó el sapo, para luego dirigirse a Naruto Sapo verrugoso gigante.- **¡NARUTO! Si no besas a Sakura ahora, te quedas como un sapo para siempre**.

Naruto abrió los ojos con terror, para luego volver a mirar a Sakura, que le devolvía un "No te atrevas" con la mirada. Pero se vio las ancas de las manos y lo tuvo claro: con esos enormes labios babeantes, se lanzó en persecución de la pelirrosada, que con un chillido de terror salió huyendo del enorme batracio, todo mientras el sabio sapo negaba con la cabeza.

- _ **Tendría que haber hecho caso a Kurama sama y convertirlo en un zorro bebé… pero no lo entiendo, si es un sapo atractivo para mi clan incluso**_ …- reflexionó fukasaku, mientras al fondo Sakura intentaba defenderse a puño limpio del asalto de ese terrorífico y repugnante batracio rubio.


End file.
